


Luxury

by theoddling



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Abusive Workplace, F/M, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Verbal Consent, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: When your lover Valdo comes to visit you at work and realizes just how run down and taken advantage of you are, he takes it upon himself to spoil you and remind you of your worth.
Relationships: Valdo Marx/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day, I wrote some self-indulgent smut.  
> Descriptions of Valdo Marx are based on [this fancast](https://dont-tempt-me-frodo.tumblr.com/post/612387516568453120/the-mistake-impalaloompa-wied%C5%BAmin-the) of him as Robert Sheehan because it's absolutely perfect.

“Y/N! There you are!” the voice calling your name made you jump, banging your knee on the underside of your desk , you mind only registering after that it was not an angry shout from your employer, but the warm, smooth tenor of your lover, a much more welcome surprise.

“Were you sleeping at your desk?” he asked, sea green eyes sparkling with mirth as he reached up to pluck a scrap of paper from where it stuck to your brow.

“I must have nodded off,” you said, looking away from him, face hot with shame, hoping you could brush it off.

Unfortunately, Valdo Marx was enthralled with you and therefore noticed far more than most. His face dropped, a storm cloud passing over it as he took in your disheveled and exhausted appearance. He seized your hand, determined to drag your from your work for the evening and felt his jaw clench at its slight tremor and the sight of reddened blisters on your fingertips.

Quickly, he recovered, plastering on a cheerful smile.

“A rose as lovely as you should not be locked in this dingy library,” he purred, pulling you out of your chair and pressing a tender kiss to your lips. “Let us find somewhere better to spend the evening.”

“Valdo,” you sighed, “I would but Master Irion would be livid if I left before I finished my work.”

“Surely falling asleep at your desk will win you no more favors than abandoning your post would?” he saw the stubborn glint to your eye and sighed. “Fine, at least let me escort you back to your room? I have missed you terribly and I wish to spend my one night in town holding you, my beautiful muse. You’ll still be in the building should any…scribal emergencies arise.”

With a yearning sigh, you relented, leading him back along the stacks to the little wooden door that marked the boundary to your private space.

“Tah-dah,” you said sarcastically as you unlocked the door and pushed it open into the little room.

“This is a broom closet with a cot in it,” he said disbelievingly. “Tell me this is a joke.”

You shrugged. “I don’t spend much time in it, and when I do get lucky enough to, I’m so dead tired I don’t care much about space, just somewhere to sleep.”

You watched Valdo deflate even further.

“Why stay? He’s working you to the bone and doesn’t even have the decency to give you a proper room.”

“He’s a powerful mage and an alchemist of great renown. He promised me that if I worked for him a year he’d teach me what he knows.”

You looked down, scuffing the worn toe of your shoe against the floorboards. “Besides,” you muttered, “it’s not like I have the money to just pack up and leave. I can barely afford stale bread and week old apples.”

“That’s all you’ve been eating?!”

“I’m fine really,” your stomach growled loudly, betraying your lie.

“Pack your bag. Come with me. I will find you some other teacher if that’s what you wish. I have friends in Oxenfurt and the Imperial Academy, and maybe even Aretuza, though I’m not sure if she’s still there.” He seized you by your shoulders, staring at you earnestly.

“Don’t tell me what to do Valdo,” you glared at him. “I chose this, I should see it through.”

“I’m not telling you what to do darling, I swear. I’m asking you to go with me. I’m begging you not to make me leave you here. You deserve better.”

You looked down at your ink stained hands, as dry and cracking as the old texts you worked with on the regular, and then took a glance around. Pursing your lips in consideration, you nodded. “Okay.”

His face split with a grin that made your heart flip-flop and for some reason the feeling made you more certain that this was the right choice.

~

“My oasis of beauty,” Valdo purred, pressing a kiss lightly to the corner of your jaw. “Will you let me comb out this bird’s nest your hair is pretending to be?”

You nodded, shifting on the plush inn bed so that he could sit behind you. Gently he plucked the pins out which held up your tresses, laughing as he saw how bent and battered they were from their long stay and the fact that your hair was so tangled that much of it stayed where it was.

“When is the last time you took this down, oh star of my eye?”

You shrugged. “As long as the hair was staying out of my face, I could save time by not doing it.”

You felt the gentle pick of the comb’s teeth as he patiently worked at each knot, slowly but surely smoothing out your hair, and you rested back against his legs, trying hard not to fall asleep to his humming. Suddenly, the comb jerked your head slightly and you heard a ping of metal against metal. Something heavy dropped against the small of your back.

“A pen nub? Really angel? How did that even get in your hair?”

“I kept misplacing my pens, so when I got up to get another book from the stacks, I started putting them into my hair to hold them. I remember one of them breaking a few days ago. I must have…missed a piece?”

He shook his head good-naturedly and kept up his work, occasionally running his fingers through it to massage your scalp.

“Do you want my help to bathe?” he eventually asked, setting the comb aside.

“It might be the only way to keep me from dozing off in the water,” you laughed.

~

An hour later, you were clean and so relaxed that you could melt as Valdo wrapped you in a large, fluffy towel.

“Now if you dress in the fanciest outfit you have, I will treat you to the finest dinner you have ever eaten,” he said tenderly.

“Can’t we just have the innkeeper send up food from here?” you pouted. “I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“Would your mind change if I told you that it included a chance to thumb your nose at your now-former employer?” His fingers worked at your hair once again, braiding it and wrapping it around your head like a crown.

You considered the proposition, spite tickling at the back of your mind. “Fine.”

~

The cream-colored silk of your skirts rustled as you walked into the establishment on Valdo’s arm. A thrill ran up your spine as you noticed the many eyes on the pair of you. With a whisper, he secured you a table at the center the room and a wine far richer than anything you had tasted before.

Reaching across the table, he took your hand in his, gently running his thumb over your knuckles as he gazed adoringly in the dim light.

The meal was sumptuous and indulgent, more than a dozen dishes full of rich spices and expensive ingredients. But even as you took your time to eat, basking in eachother’s company, there was no sign of Irion and you began to suspect that it had been a trick to lure you into a fancy dinner. Not that you minded anymore if it was.

“Y/N,” you finally heard a voice over your shoulder. “What in damnation’s name are you doing here?”

“Having dinner, obviously, Master Irion,” you said, a slight mockery in your tone.

“How dare you take that tone with me!” he snapped and you could not help but shrink, his voice calling to mind visions of work destroyed and needing to be redone and lectures belittling you to the point of a cockroach seeming mighty in comparison.

Valdo caught the expression and his face hardened. He stood, moving around the table to place his hands on your shoulders and staring down the mage.

“Y/N is here as my guest. And no longer your employee,” he hissed. “She can take whatever tone she pleases. And if you dare to disrespect her, or speak to her at all again, I will make sure all of those charming associates you’re courting know exactly the kind of man you are…” His smile widened, a predator bearing teeth, “Stregobor.”

You watched the older man recoil in shock and horror. You leaned your head against Valdo’s arm, smiling smugly.

“Maybe you’ll learn to treat your scribes better, Irion,” you chirped, “and not be such a pompous, ungrateful, bastard.”

Shaking himself out of his startled state, Irion/Stregobor scurried off without another word, pale and miserable.

“I guess there’s really no going back now,” you said, surprised by the feeling of lightness the idea inspired.

“Do you regret it?” Valdo asked.

“Gods no. Not for a second.”

You looked up at him, cheekbones highlighted by the candles and hair glowing like a halo, lending him the air of some inhuman fae prince come to your defense. The sight drove all thought from your mind except those of him.

Standing from your chair, you rose up on your toes to whisper something in his ear. His eyes widened briefly before he grinned wolfishly down at you, grabbing you by the hand and practically running with you back to the inn.

~

You stumbled together through the door of your room, Valdo reaching behind him to blindly grope for the lock with one hand, his other gripping bruisingly onto your hip, pulling you as close as humanly possible and trying to get even closer. Your hands were tangled in his gorgeous brown curls, tugging and twisting at them, drawing low groans from his throat.

He broke from your lips to press kisses down your neck, questing for the spots that made you shiver against him and moan, stubble scratching intoxicatingly over sensitive skin, as he guided you backwards. When your knees hit the edge of the bed, you let yourself fall back, pulling him with you. You both drew back, gasping for air as he hovered over you.

A giggle bubbled up in your throat and you gently brought your hand down and across his face.

“All night, you’ve had an ink smear right here,” you said, brushing his cheek. “I don’t know how I missed it until now.”

He sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “That’s what I get for being in love with a scholar. Ink ruining a perfect moment.”

You drew in a gasp. “Valdo…”

“Before you say anything, Y/N, let me answer the question now: Yes I meant to say that. Yes I meant the word. Yes I love you. And I intend to continue to do so for the rest of my life.” His eyes burned into you. “I don’t expect you to feel the same or say anything that you don’t –“

You cut him off with a kiss, nipping at his lower lip, drawing back slowly.

“Valdo Marx, of course I love you. Not loving you would be like not breathing. Impossible if living remains on my agenda.”

He stared down at you with an adoration that made you squirm, the action unconsciously brushing your leg against the hardening length of him and drawing out a whine.

“Do you want this?” he whispered, leaning down to murmur the words against the shell of your ear, nipping lightly at the lobe.

You nodded rapidly, fingers already working nimbly at the buttons of his rich burgundy doublet.

His hand shot out to still you, catching your hand.

“Not yet, sweet princess. First you must use your words. Tell me what you want.”

“I want…” you pursed your lips, questing for the perfect words to tell him. “I want you. To claim me. Make me yours. Ruin me for any other lover.”

You felt him twitch against you and he groaned, kissing you once more, passionate and thorough, lips caressing yours and tongue mapping you as if he didn’t already know every centimeter. You and Valdo had been together before, but somehow the sensations were new and heightened because of the words that had passed between you.

Your fingers returned to their quest, dancing along his buttons once more, pushing the now-open jacket down his shoulders and he shrugged it off quickly, tossing it carelessly to the side. His hands ghosted at your sides, touch barely noticeable through your dress but still leaving trails of fire in their wake, teasing you.

After that, things became a bit of a blur of flying fabric and lips and tongues and teeth and touch. Suddenly you were splayed, wholly naked beneath him, and he was once again just staring at you.

“Y/N,” he breathed, bending to trace his tongue along the line of your collar bone, sucking and nipping gently at the base of your throat and you moaned beneath him, feeling the heat beginning to build at your core. “You are so gorgeous.”

“Valdo, please,” you begged. “I need more.”

He smirked against your skin, trailing lower, leaving no inch of flesh unkissed, open-mouthed and with just enough teeth to send shivers down your spine. Your hands fisted into the sheets, wanton noises sliding from your lips, poised nearly on the brink already.

Slowly he moved a finger between your folds, circling your clit, stroking teasingly, and drawing out a desperate, hungry sound from you as he slid inside. He curled the digit, barely moving before you were moaning, bucking against him as your orgasm suddenly peaked.

“Already, pearl of my heart?” He laughed, continuing to work at you through the aftershocks, and slipping a second finger inside. “I had no idea you were so…eager.”

You growled and swatted at him ineffectually.

“Well if that’s how you’re going to be, maybe I should—“ he began to withdraw his fingers, sitting back as if to move away.

Instantly, you mewled at him. “No, please Valdo, don’t stop, I’m sorry. Please. I need you.”

“Gods, baby, when you put it that way, how can I refuse you?” He swallowed thickly, resuming his quick pace and beginning to twist his fingers.

You gasped, chasing pleasure a second time, the coil in your stomach already tight and near to snapping.

His thumb brushed against your most sensitive spot and you yelped. Smirking, he made the gesture again and then began to press lightly, small concentric circles sending shockwaves pulsing through you.

Just like that, stars burst behind your eyes as your pleasure soared even higher the second time. You moaned his name, almost a whine, your slick coating his hand. Carefully he withdrew from you, kissing you deeply.

As you settled from your blissful high, you shifted, reaching down to wrap your hand around his cock. He hissed at the light touch, catching your wrist and drawing your hand away, pinning it gently above your head.

“Valdo, what are you…?” you trailed of in confusion as he shook his head, curls bouncing.

“No no no, my love. Tonight is about you,” he whispered against the corner of your jaw as he placed light kisses. “I thought I had made that obvious by now.”

You flushed, sure that this attention and spoiling were more than you deserved, but before you could protest he kissed you again, hungry and all-consuming.

“I love you,” he whispered against your lips.

At the same time, you felt him line himself up with your entrance and with agonizing slowness pressed himself into you. You gasped, breathless, as he slid further in until he filled you completely.

Stilling, he caressed your face gently, drawing your eyes to meet him.

“Are you alright, my muse?” he whispered, as if any louder sound would break the magic of the moment.

“Gods Valdo, you feel incredible,” you sighed.

He winked cheekily at you, winding his fingers into your own as he began to rock against you, ever thrust filling you, caressing the spot within you that made you see stars. He kissed you, biting at your lip, and you arched up into him trying desperately to press your bodies even closer. He wrapped one arm around your lower back to hold you there, shifting the angle of your coupling and making you cry out, a spike of pleasure shooting through you. As he set a slow, rolling pace, you melted into his hold, every inch of you sensitive to the ways he moved against you.

“Valdo I…please I…” you whined, one hand clinging to his shoulder, sure to leave crescent bruises there.

“Shh, Y/N. It’s alright. I’ve got you. Let go,” he purred with a particularly hard thrust.

Your senses narrowed to a pinprick and you screamed as you came apart for the third time that night, overwhelmed, trembling beneath him.

Your next awareness was of something cool and damp pressed to your forehead. Fluttering your eyes open, you met with shining sea green ones, tender and intent. The eyes crinkled at the corners as your love smiled.

“There you are my muse,” he murmured, moving his hand away from the cloth on your brow to caress your cheek sweetly. “Are you alright?”

“That was…” you bit your lip, struggling to find what you wanted to say. “Wow,” you finished lamely, drawing a chuckle out of the bard.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” he said, continuing to stroke your face. “But you still haven’t answered my question.”

The haziness that you had woken to was starting to fade and you picked up on the concern in his voice.

“Yes, I’m…I’m better than alright. Tonight, everything about it not just, you know, was perfect.” You smiled, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. “Thank you. Although if I was tired before…”

Relief flooded his face and he shifted to wrap you in his arms, cradling you against his bare chest.

“I love you, Y/N, so gods damned much.” He pressed a kiss to your temple.

“I love you too, Valdo,” you said through a yawn.

That night, wrapped in the arms of Valdo Marx, you slept better than you had in months.


End file.
